nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Wang Chang
Mr. Wang Chang is a character role-played by Lord_Kebun. Bio Wang Chang, now known as "Mr. Chang" is one of the founding members and the leader of [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']]. Wang Chang legally changed his name to Mr. Chang. A self-described native of Puerto Rico, Mr. Chang runs the Chang Gang, as well as his line of cons and petty crime. He is skilled in urban combat and martial arts. A heavy drug user and adrenaline junkie, he is frequently injured as a result of reckless high-speed driving. His spirit animal is the dragon. Also known as the Final Boss 'of Los Santos. Backstory Mr. Chang is a 72-year-old Vietnamese immigrant with a dreadful past, and a peculiar present. Growing up during the time of the Vietnam war, Mr. Chang saw nothing but death, blood, and guilt. In addition, his parents were never around, and abandoned him when he was nine. Mr. Chang was forced to raise himself in the wilderness of Vietnam, secluded from any others that could have helped him. For almost 20 years, Mr. Chang spent his time in Vietnam ruins; suffering from PTSD caused the terrors of war, and living with built-up confusion from his parents' departure. Mr. Chang managed to find a boat of helpless people trying to escape to America, in hope for a new life. He spent 50 years traveling around the United States, in hope of finding a life that he was never able to have, while dealing with the fact that he doesn’t have the skill to act “normally” around others. During this time, Mr. Chang dabbled in many drugs, resulting in his current goofy and deluded personality. Mr. Chang's final stop was Los Santos, where he hoped to finally settle down, and just live life the way it is. Even though he suffers from mental conditions, he still tries to have fun and make the best out of life. 'Chang Gang Upon arriving in Los Santos, he met [[Garrett Jobless|'Garrett Jobless']]. Together, they began the Chang Gang, which they named after Mr. Chang. The Chang Gang have since become one of the biggest gangs in Los Santos. As stated by Mr. Chang, they are the oldest and longest-running gang in the city. Old Server Events Current Events Relationships Freya Manning '''https://clips.twitch.tv/LazyNastyBobaFeelsBadMan In July of 2019, Chang reluctantly married '''Freya to get wedding presents. Garrett Jobless During the whole marriage with [[Freya Manning|'Freya']], Garrett had actually gotten married to Chang along with Freya making it the Chang, Freya and Garrett marriage. Garrett has claimed that hes loved Chang a long time. Lees Grey 'https://clips.twitch.tv/AbstemiousSmoothCatDatSheffy Was in a relationship with her before finding out had found out she was kidding about the whole thing. Chang was mad and kidnapped her to the chicken factory in Paleto and tortured her for revenge. 'Jean Steele She is Chang's SEX-utary and is very sweet on him. As of late now that her and [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan']] are no more she wants to take Chang out on a date. Margaret Fox ' Ex-girlfriend in the old server and is a former Chang Gang member. 'Macy A ex-girlfriend in the old server. Maria De La Rosa 'Chang's Dolphin ImpressionMaria, baby your a firework. Maria De La Rosa | No Pixel ''(clip of chang and maria) She is a ex-girlfriend from the old server, use come around all the time and was very attached to Chang and would become very jealous if any woman or man would look at him and refer to him as "her man" and no one else could have him. '''Sur Lee Chang was forced into marriage by him back in the old server. [[Vivian Brooke|'Vivian Brooke']] Ex-girlfriend in the old server use to hang out with Chang and the guys a lot. [[Lana Valentine|'Lana Valentine']] Chang's current girlfriend who he was attracted to at first sight due to her looks. After awhile of knowing each other, she ends up confessing her feelings to him, making Chang very happy, he accepted her confession and they are now dating. Quotes * "HUUUUU" * "Are you fuckin dumb?" * "Ramee is your SBS kicking in" * "Ramee, you're braindead" * "Dumb motha fuker" * "You fucking bitch!" * "CASE CWOSED" * "Night, Night" * "Boom Bitch" * "Shut the fuck up you baby back bitch." * "Wooool Dat Shit" * "Kisses! *mwah mwah*" * "Shoot dat mother fucker" * "HALP ME!" * "BBW" * "Roll Out" * "look at the fookin state of ya" * "Oh my gah, wouja wook at dat" * "Fuckin baskerds" * "What a woser" * "CHOPPAS, AKS, UZIS MAC EWEBENS" * "GEG HIM" * "GEG HER" Sound Cloud # WuChangRecords Soundcloud # BeatDownCrew - Now That's What I Call Guns: Vol 1 # kooxy - it's mr. chang Clips Achievements # Owner and operator of The Dragon's Dojo martial arts. # Owner and CEO of Wu Chang Records. # Owner of 1068 Club. # Legally changed his name from "Wang Chang" to "Mr. Chang". # Was the 2nd person in the Chang Gang to get a million dollars. # One of the first people to do a successful prison break. # Broke [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice']] out from jail, with the help of [[Iroquois "Snake" Plisken|'Snake']] and [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha']]. # Part of the The Dark Web, working as the "product pusher". # Is the proud and only owner of the "buggy" from the Tuner Shop. # Indirectly helped to start The Dark Web and "Koil Coin" with [[Bobby Brown|'Bobby Brown']]. # Coined the term "SBS" or "Small Brain Syndrome". # Started The SBSO' '''with' Ramee El-Rahman,' A criminal group in Los Santos that pretends to be police officers. Trivia * Chang Gang was actually NOT formed on NoPixel, but on a different server called USARP. This was before NoPixel became a server on FIVEM. * Chang originally spoke in what was supposed to be an Asian accent. Later he developed a unique manner of speech, resembling a mixture of Bugs Bunny, Bruce Lee, and a cat macro. * Often says he is Puerto Rican, sometimes speaking Spanish and repeating the meme, "jajaja". However, this isn't true and only serves as a humorous deflection from constantly being asked questions regarding his ethnicity. Many people in and out of Los Santos haven't gotten the joke and have passed it on as fact, a result that likely amuses him because he enjoys tricking people. * When Chang engages in "guerilla warfare," he puts on camouflage underpants and matching body paint which make him invisible to his adversaries. * The "old server" version of Chang used to drink gasoline. He now uses it to commit opportunistic arson. * When Chang was getting married to [[Freya Manning|'Freya']], he was actually getting married to '''Garret' in a joint marriage''.'' * Mothers maiden name is Chang * Chang's first pet was an iguana, named Marcus * Mr. Chang doesn't believe in the month of April Criminal Record Mr. Chang's prior convictions list as of Thursday, December 12th, 2019. * Accessory to Burglary x1 * Accessory to Jailbreak x1 * Accessory to Robbery x5 * Arson x1 * Assault x3 * Assault on a Peace Officer x5 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x1 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x28 * Attempted First Degree Murder x2 * Attempted First Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x4 * Attempted Jailbreak x1 * Attempted Manslaughter x1 * Attempted Murder x9 * Attempted Murder of a Government Employee x7 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x5 * Battery x5 * Battery on a Peace Officer x12 * Brandishing non Firearm x4 * Burglary x1 * Conspiracy x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x58 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x36 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x12 * Criminal Threats x1 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x21 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x8 * Disorderly Conduct x1 * Disruption of a Public Utility x1 * Driving On The Wrong Side of The Road x1 * Escaping Custody x2 * Evading x14 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x5 * Failure to Stop x2 * Felony Possession of Controlled Dangerous "OXY" x1 * Felony Trespassing x2 * First Degree Robbery x2 * First Degree Speeding x1 * Grand Theft Auto x4 * Impersonating a Peace Officer x3 * Improper Window Tint x1 * Joyriding x42 * Kidnapping x20 * Misdemeanor Possession of Cocaine x9 * Misdemeanor Possession of Controlled Dangerous Substance "OXY" x25 * Misdemeanor Possession of Crack x18 * Negligent Driving x4 * Obstruction of Justice x6 * Operating a Motor Vehicle Without Proper Identification x2 * Petty Theft x2 * Possession of Stolen Goods x1 * Possession of a Silencer / Suppressor x3 * Possession of a Stolen Identification x2 * Reckless Driving x1 * Reckless Endangerment x1 * Reckless Evading x71 * Removed Drivers License x1 * Removed Weapons License x2 * Resisting Arrest x45 * Robbery x34 * Second Degree Murder x1 * Second Degree Speeding x3 * Tampering With a Vehicle x1 * Third Degree Speeding x1 * Trespassing x1 * Unauthorized Parking x1 * Unlawful Imprisonment x7 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 Drivers License: In Good Standing Gallery Mr-Chang-and-Chawa-Race-Chang-Crashes-and-Uchiha-Dies-GTA-V-RP-GTA-5-Roleplay-Lord_Kebun.jpg|Chang and Uchiha Cangwedding.PNG|chang and freya wedding chang1.png changpunch.jpg Big d and chang.png|Big D and Chang changheli.PNG chang3.png chang.jpg|Mr Chang's police profile picture in the public records database Chang2.PNG Changlmg.PNG DC8E6009-5B93-4A3B-B4B6-FD8401E5D1CD.jpeg|SBSO look chang5.PNG chang7.PNG CGrdrRP.PNG chang8.PNG chang9.PNG changCAMO.PNG changdragondojocar.png chang11.PNG chang10.PNG changandMacy.PNG|Chang and his old girl macy hugging chang4.png chang12.PNG|Dojo look changJail.PNG ChangUFC.PNG|Left to Right: Tessa, Big D, Kev(Chang), Taco, Macey chang13.PNG changandbovice.PNG|Chang and bovice changSBSO2.png|Newest SBSO look Chang14.PNG chang15.PNG changUPS.PNG|UPS chang chang16.png|Chang Portrait 43d31a68bdd45447ee7c.jpeg|Chang Portrait (2) References Category:Male Category:Characters